Basket ball Humour
by Rosy Tissues
Summary: RimaHiko. "What?" "Haha, blunt as always." "Get to the point." "Well, you looked bored-" Bored? "-so would you like to play?"


**Title: Basketball Humour**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Nagihiko x Rima (RimaHiko)

* * *

**"Alright! Nice one, Fujisaki!"

"Thanks Kukai."

The two boys grinned at each other, as they continued to play basketball with their mates.

Meanwhile, the girls aka Guardians, were sitting down under the cool shade of large cherry blossom tree, having a picnic together. All the girl Guardians were present, while they watched the males play their game.

As Nagihiko scored another two points, the girls chattered among themselves about the latest goss and what not.

"So, Yaya, what did you do yesterday? Did everything go well with _Kairi-kun_" teased the pinkette.

Yaya blushed. "U-um, it went well…"

"Eh? Why didn't you tell us? You went out on a date with Kairi?" gasped Lulu

"I-It wasn't a date! We just went out for some green tea ice-cream"

"Green Tea ice cream?"

"Yeah. Apparently Kairi-kun hadn't tasted it before, until I I literally dragged him there to make him eat some"

"Wow…that guy sure is interesting."

"Yeah….i wonder what else he hasn't tasted…"

As they chatted, Amu noticed that the petite blonde hadn't yet said anything like she usually would.

"Hey, Rima, what's up? You haven't exactly talked…"

The girls stopped their animate chatter as they realised to.

"Hey, Rima?"

Only, the blonde wasn't listening. Instead her gaze was well away from the girls.

The group looked over to see what had caught the attention of their friend.

Amu smirked. But of course.

Mashiro Rima aka Ice queen/slave driver was gazing at the ever so cool Jack that rivaled the sports pro Souma Kukai –drum roll- _Fujisaki Nagihiko_.

Yes.

Fujisaki Nagihiko.

Who also happens to take part in traditional Japanese dancing and frequently cross-dresses (Whose alter ego is Fujisaki Nadeshiko, thus the birth of Temari).

Rolling her golden eyes, she tapped her friends shoulder, before giving a quick tug to pull her back to earth.

"H-huh?"

"It isn't like you to space out like that…unless you were staring at something…something called  
Fujisaki Nagihiko."

The Queen blushed.

Smirking, she decided that she would tease the little queen for a while.

"Oi! You guys! You want to have a rest before having another match? It's almost noon!" shouted Amu.

The guys who were currently very intense, were startled a little from the loud shout.

They didn't exactly want to eat yet…

"WE BOUGHT TAIYAKI, ONIGIRI,DANGO, GREEN TEA ICE-CREAM AND CAKE!"

In a flash, they were sitting next to the girls.

I mean seriously, who could resist _dango_. Or Green Tea Ice-cream. Or Taiyaki. Or Onigiri. Or Cake.

I thought so too.

"Alright! What are we waiting for? ITADAKIMASU!"

Amu shook her head with disbelief. "I'll never understand men."

The girls giggled.

"HEY!"

"Well its true you know?"

"Bah, women have their complexity too."

Amu narrowed her eyes.

Oh it was _on_.

"…Looks like Hinamori-chan is fighting with Ikuto and Kukai…"

"PINK ISN'T A GIRL COLOUR!"

"YES IT IS!"

Nagihiko sweatdropped.

Rima sighed. It was expected of the three.

"Rima-sama?"

A small boy stood there shaking with awe.

"PLEASE ACCEPT MY LOVE!"

"No."

The boy left, head down in rejection.

"Rima-san, don't you think that was harsh?" asked the purple haired jack.

"No."

Nagihiko sweatdropped again.

They listened to their friends argue over femininity and masculinity.

"WOMAN ARE SO MUCH BETTER! THEY CAN WHERE CLOTHES THAT BOYS CAN'T!"

"EVER HEARD OF CROSSDRESSING?"

"SO WHAT? WE CAN DO THINGS BOYS CAN'T!"

"YEAH, WELL SO CAN WE!"

"YEAH RIGHT! WE PRACTICALLY DO ALMOST EVERYTHING A BOY DOES! ITS CALLED BEING A TOMBOY!"

"WELL WE CAN MAKE GIRLS FALL IN LOVE WITH US!"

"WE CAN WITH BOYS!"

"YOU'RE A LOSER!"

"OH, YOU DID _NOT_ JUST GO THERE!"

"OH YES I DID!"

"OH NO YOU DID-N'T!"

"OH YEAH I DI-ID!"

"GAH" "GAH"

"NAGI!"

Nagihiko sighed.

"Okay guys, calm down! First though, Kukai, don't diss cross-dressing. Second, girl _can_ do practically almost anything a guy does… excluding a few things."

Amu smirked at the sulking Kukai.

"And Ikuto, don't encourage them to argue!"

Ikuto just pouted.

"Whatever"

And the bell rang.

"You know how to control them well"

Nagihiko looked down at the blonde.

"Yeah…I guess you get used to it…"

"What do you have now?"

"Free period."

"Oh…same…"

Awkward silence ensued.

Nagihiko coughed awkwardly. "Well…I was going to practice some basketball…you could come watch?"

At first he thought she was going to say no. It seemed he was wrong.

"No, I have nothing better to do. I'll watch."

Nagihiko nodded.

They walked together to the basketball courts in comfortable silence.

Rima watched as the basketball prodigy almost_ dance_ his way across the courts, jumping, aiming and shooting the black and orange striped ball.

She watched in awe, as he scored yet another goal.

She watched, and watched and –

"HEY, RIMA!"

She blinked.

The jack was waving at her, calling her to come down from the bleachers.

Slowly, she got up, walking down from the stands and onto the court.

"What?"

"Haha, blunt as always."

"Get to the point."

"Well, you looked bored-

_Bored? _

"-so would you like to play?"

She blinked, nodding, not really listening.

"Great! Here,"

He handed her a ball.

She stood there holding it.

Nagihiko chuckled.

"You're supposed to bounce the ball, like this"

He demonstrated bouncing the ball.

"And then you run with the ball while bouncing it!"

He said while walking with the ball, then running all the while bouncing it.

"And finally you shoot!"

The ball flew over to the hoop, going in neatly in one throw.

"You try!"

She was so entranced with it, that she almost didn't here him.

Trying to imitate him, she dropped the ball and hit it with her hand.

It bounced up.

Then she hit it again. And again. And again. And again. Again. Again. Agai-

"Uh…Rima? You could try walking with it you know…"

Blinking out of her reverie she took one step.

The ball got out of her grasp and bounced away.

She heard chuckles. She sent a glare.

Nagihiko returned the glare with a teasing smile.

"Try again!"

He threw her the ball, which she successfully caught.

He watched her bounce it for a few seconds, before taking a awkward step.

"You gotta be confident! Go with the flow, not with concentration!"

He watched her stiffness slowly relax, and soon she was walking with the ball, bouncing it with ease.

"Great! Now, try running with it!"

She stared at him.  
"Come on!"

She frowned, but started running…holding the ball.

"Bounce it!"

Dropping the ball, she tried to hit it with her hand…

Only to have it smack into her face.

Glare. Glare. Glare. Intense Glare.

Deflate.

Satisfied Glare.

Nagihiko sweatdropped at the deflated basketball and the glaring blonde.

He took a ball and threw to her.

She flinched in surprise.

Before glaring at him again.

He gave her an innocent smile. "Again!"

"What is this? Its not like I'm playing basketball."

He frowned. "But…you are having fun, aren't you?"

She faltered at his question.

Was she having fun?

From her peripheral vision, she saw that she had spent over one hour.

She didn't even realize her non-athletic body was screaming at her to stop.

She remembered her trying to get into the flow with the rhythm of basketball.

Like how Nagihiko flowed.

He was like rhythm. The ball as the beat.

The way he _danced_ with the ball.

She wanted to do that.

And she was having so much fun while trying to, with the jack's encouragement and help.

She guessed the quote "Time flies by when you're having fun" really did work.

So she smiled.

"Aah. I guess I'm having fun"

"_Hey! Lets basketball!"_

"_Okay!"_

"…"

"…"

"…_."_

"…_."_

"_Woah! When did you get so good Rima?"

* * *

_

**Hope you liked that….**

**I realized that the title doesn't fit with the chapter. Oh well.**

**REVIEWZ!**

**That includes you , SILENT READERS! :D**


End file.
